New Moon: Alternate Ending
by TeamRobbiePattz
Summary: New Moon-Edward leaves Bella and she cant take the pain anymore so she decides not living is the best option. What happens when her plans go wrong. Do the Cullens return? First FanFic...read and review
1. Chapter 1

**New Moon: alternate ending**

(stephanie meyer owns twilight, sadly i dont)

**Chapter 1**

**Bellas P.O.V**

What's the point? What's the point in going on if there's no reason for living? Its been 7 months. He still hasn't come back. I don't know why I expected he would, but he didn't.

His leaving tore me apart. He took the part of me that he brought out plus more. I am empty. There's nothing left to me.

Jacob Black, and old family friend helped me somewhat for a while. I felt myself slowly rebuilding parts of myself. Even thought he wouldn't be able to fix me, he did help some of the emptiness.

One day, Jacob decided he didn't want to be friends with me anymore. In essence he dumped me. That's was horrible. I was getting better a little bit but he just knocked me back. I tried to go on for Charlie's sake but I just couldn't do it. I just cant anymore.

Tomorrow I will do it. I will drive to some cliff near Port Angeles and jump off. They have high cliffs there and another bonus is that Charlie works here in Forks so he would be called on the scene when they eventually found me.

Tonight though, I will make Charlie his favorite dinner. Fish Fry. I will also put on happy face so that I don't leave Charlie with a bad image of myself. I love Charlie but I can't remain here anymore because him seeing me like a zombie, I just cant continue to do that to him.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow will finally set me free of all of this pain.

**Read and review. its my first fan fic so be honest about it. i know this is a short chapter but for this story some will be short and other will be long. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Moon: alternate ending**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

**Chapter 2**

**Edwards P.O.V**

It's been seven months. Seven long agonizing months. Every day is a struggle. Every hour I yearn to go back to the only town I will truly call my home. Every minute I want to go and beg her to take me back. Every second I suffer from the pain I will cause her if I do go back.

No! I can't go back. I promised her that I would let her be and that I would never return or go back to her. And I won't go back because she deserves a life. I normal life and I will make sure I stay away to ensure she has it. She deserves happiness.

I don't want her in pain. I don't want her to be dammed to this eternal life, which is hell. I don't want her to suffer by living for forever. The thought of her with me, forever, it is so tempting. No!

If I don't return to her then I must leave where I am now. I returned to my family's new home about two weeks ago. I only did because I knew they missed me. Esme especially. But now that I'm back things grew worse. Jasper can't stand my emotions and is constantly out of the house. Alice is trying to find my future all the time and everyone else is trying to help me. I don't need or want their help. I need _her. _

Alice keeps on trying to see my future to see if I end up going back to her. But she can't see it at all because I never make a decision I. Half the time I want to go back but I know I cant so my future is unclear. As for Bella, Alice isn't attuned to her anymore like how she used to be. I was glad about this. I don't want anyone intruding into Bella's life.

Alice has been concentrating on Bella more often now and I wish she wouldn't but I cannot control what Alice is thinking. I'm hoping she can never see Bella's future again so that she can have some privacy from us.

I was just about to yell at Alice to stop looking for Bella when she got a vision. It was of my Bella and she was jumping off a cliff to her death. How could she do this? I must have driven her to this point. This makes me sick. To know I have caused her to hate life so much.

"No! Alice, tell me that isn't true. Tell me she isn't going to do what you just saw," I demanded.

"Edward," she yelled, "We must go. NOW! It's going to happen tomorrow early. We have to go stop her. We have to go right this now."

"Let's go!" I yelled as I ran towards my car." Call Carlisle in the car. We cannot let this happen. We have to hurry."

**Review…don't worry, the story will only be getting better**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Moon: alternate ending**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

**Chapter 3**

**Bells P.O.V**

I woke up early and decided to take a shower. The warm water relaxed me. I put on some old jeans and my blue long sleeved shirt that was _his_ favorite. I'm going to wait until Charlie leaves so that he doesn't notice me crying on my way out. But I will say my good bye to him, sort of.

"Hey Bells. I'm heading out to the station. I will see you after work." He said while I was walking down the stairs. He was halfway out the door.

"Wait!" I practically screamed as I ran to him and caught him in a hug. "I love you dad so much. Have a good day."

"Well, umm… thanks Bells. Have a nice day. Love you too. Bye." And with that he left. Little did he know it was the last time we would see each other.

About thirty minutes after Charlie left, I was ready to go. I got into my truck and drove to Port Angeles. I decided there were no good spots so I turned around and just drove around until I eventually found the perfect place to do this. It looked a lot like La Push but it wasn't. I was too far away from Forks for it to be La Push.

I slowly got out of my truck and walked over to near the edge of the cliff. I looked down to see crashing waves awaiting me at the bottom.

"_Stop"_ it was _his_ voice. The voice I loved to hear. I knew I was probably going to hear it since I was doing the ultimate stupid thing ever but usually when I think about him I become sad and his voice makes me sadder after it's gone. Since this is the last time I will hear it, I welcomed the voice and the memories of the past months that at other times I would never dare to think of.

"Why?" I asked out loud to the voice in my head. I didn't care that I was speaking out loud to no one but myself. Not that there was anyone around to see me and think I was crazy. Maybe I was crazy. I really don't care.

"_Don't Bella. Think about Charlie, think about Renee. Think about me and what you would do to my family and I if you go through with this." _His voice sounded like heaven to me.

"Why? You left me. You didn't want me anymore. You don't love me anymore" I reminded the voice in my head. I closed my eyes. I was crying now. I took s step forward. So close to the end now.

"Bella!" That's Odd. That one sounded close. "Bella, stop rite now!" I was shocked, usually his voice wasn't this sounding way in my head. It sounded pained and worried compared to the usual anger. I opened my eyes and turned around. There was Edward and Alice about 50 yards away from me. They were slowly walking towards me as if not to scare me. "Bella, please step away from the edge." Edward pleaded.

"Bella," it was Alice pleading this time. "Please Bella. Stop. Don't do this. Get away from there" she looked very concerned and scared. Edward was a mixture of anger and worry.

"No. I'm sorry." This can't even be happening. Edward and Alice can't actually be here. Now I'm not just hearing things but I'm seeing them also. I closed my eyes and was about to jump bad something cold and hard grabbed me. I open my eyes not sure what to be expecting to see.

This can't be happening. I wasn't imagining them here. I went from about to jump to now being held by my hair hand one hand over the edge of the cliff. Now I know Edward is really here but he and Alice are still where they were. I now am scared of death when I wasn't before. I am now terrified of my impeding death in the hands of Victoria who is holding me over this cliff edge. How did this happen?

**Review please…I left you with a cliff hanger(haha, see my little joke) I promise it will be getting better. **


	4. Chapter 4

**New Moon: alternate ending**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

**Chapter 4**

**Edwards P.O.V**

My whole world came crashing down as I saw my angel Bella standing at the edge of this cliff. Alice and I slowed our run down to a walk so that we wouldn't frighten her.

She was facing the open ocean, talking out loud to herself. "Why? You left me. You didn't want me anymore. You don't love me anymore" I realized she was talking to me but not _to _me.

" Bella!" I yelled out to her, "Bella stop rite now!" She turned around slowly and opened her eyes. I slowly started walking towards her.

Alice spoke to her now "Bella," I have never heard this amount of sadness in Alice's voice. "Please Bella. Stop. Don't do this. Get away from there"

" No. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes ready to jump. I was about to run over to her and snatch her up and take her away but that second she started to move Victoria ran out of nowhere and grabbed my Bella. She lifted her by the hair and one arm over the edge of the cliff threatening to drop her at any moment.

"Victoria" I gasped in my shock. "Let her go, right now." She smiled smugly at my words knowing she has the upper hand.

"Poor choice of words. I will let this human go, but first, may I be so bold to ask you a question?" she inquired to Bella.

"No!" she shouted." "Just do it already. We all know you're going to kill me so get it over with," she cried.

"Hush now Bella. I just wanted to ask you what you're doing here on the wonderful day. O, I see. You were here to kill yourself!" Victoria gasped in fake shock and started laughing.

Bella made no sounds. Victoria continued to torment her and as she started shaking her violently.

"Victoria. Stop now." I demanded. "I was the one who killed James" she flinched at the memory of her dead mate. "Leave Bella alone, it's me you want to hurt."

"Exactly, I do want to hurt you but I could either kill you are have you begging to be killed. I don't even understand why you care for her. You left her here all alone. I have been watching her for some time now. She was here, unprotected and unloved. No one cares for this trite human" I saw Bella's face contort to the memories of my departure.

"That's not true" I yelled. Bella's eyes shot open. "I love her." I shouted. "Bella, I love you. I always have and always will. I only left you to keep you safe and protect you. To keep you from this. I wanted you to live a long, healthy normal life and I thought you could only accomplish that without me with you." I was still yelling towards her as if I was confessing my love for her for the very last time.

Bella started crying again. I wasn't sure if her tears were from the pain Victoria was still inflicting on her by dangling her over the cliff edge by her hair or from the realization that I still love her. I decided it was both.

"I love you Edward. I'm so very sorry." I held out my hand to stop her from saying what she was.

"Don't apologize love." I look at Victoria. "You will let Bella down on the ground gently and safely. You do that, and maybe we will kill you quickly."

"So sorry Edward" Victoria laughed. "I just can't do that. I'm having too much fun right now and since you actually still love this human, I see it fit to make you miserable like you did to me after you killed my James." _Maybe I should just rip her apart piece-by-piece rite now in front of him. There's no way venom can heal that mess,_ she thought.

"No Victoria!" Alice screamed seeing what Victoria now planned to do. "Don't do it. There is no point now. We will kill you and you will regret and suffer if you do."

"I suffered for my loss and now you will also. Either way, there are only two of you. I can easily escape as easily as I have done before." I let out a growl as she let out a vicious laugh.

"That's not exactly the case," Carlisle said while running over to Alice and me along with the rest of my family. "I advise you to let her go safely and then we can peacefully settle this." I mentally cursed my father for even thinking this could be peaceful.

"Yes" Jasper assed. "Maybe we won't slowly torture you to death if you let her go now" In his mind he was going over countless methods of torture he has picked up over the years. I quit enjoyed seeing them performed on Victoria in my mind.

"Yeah." Emmet said. "No one hurts my sister and gets to live long after or anyone in my family for that case." _Edward_, Emmet mentally added_, I think we should just attack her and you get Bella while we kill her._ Tempting but I couldn't risk Bella getting hurt so I shook my head no at him.

"Sister?" Victoria asked. "This human?" she asked disgusted. "She is no more than lunch. But seeing as how she's so important to you, we can share." She laughed. I let out a growl along with the rest of my family. "No? Okay then. Bye Bella."

I saw her do it in Alice's vision a split second before it happened. She lets go. She lets go of my Bella and she falls to her watery death.

Then just like the vision a split second later she let go and I immediately ran after her and jumped over the edge after her while my family moved in towards Victoria for the kill.

**So, what do you think so far? Tell me if it's a little fast or not. my friend said some parts are a little fast but im not sure yet. SO tell me what you think. Review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New Moon: alternate ending**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

_**((((o..I want to thank creamsoda92 for my first review!!! Thank you sooo much))))**_

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

She let go of me. I was quickly plummeting to the dark sea waiting to face me death which now seems somewhat ironic. Before, I was going to jump off that cliff by choice to end my life. Now, I have been thrown off of it and I don't want this anymore.

As I was falling I could see the water I was approaching at a very high speed. I was about to hit the water but before I did, something else hit me first. Something cold and hard. It felt like having a ton of bricks dropped on me.

I entered the water and the last conscious thing I remember is seeing Edward grab me and start swimming to the shore.

Am I dead? I remember falling into the water and I remember seeing Edward. No, I don't think I am dead. I'm in too much pain to be dead. My head is killing me and my shoulder is also not so comfortable at the moment. I'm conscious in a way but I can't lift my eyelids quit yet and I am too tired to try to talk or anything else.

I heard his voice again. "Carlisle, its been a couple of minutes. Why isn't she waking up. When I grabbed her did I hurt her?" he sounded worried. Of course he would blame himself for anything that goes wrong.

"No son," Carlisle said. "You helped her, if u didn't grab her when you did her head could have been the thing that hit the water opposed to her shoulder" Oh, I see. That's why my shoulder is throbbing.

"Alice, can you see when she will be waking up? Please Alice, try harder." He must be answering her thoughts.

"She will be fully awake in about 37 seconds. She can hear us now. She's just trying to get enough strength to open her eyes." I felt a cold hand caressing my jaw.

Just as she said, I finally felt strong enough to open my eyes. When I did, they shot open and I saw him. I also started choking and coughing. I was spitting out water and my throat was also hurting me which didn't notice before.

Edward was sitting right next to me. I also noticed all of the Cullen's are here. I didn't expect to see Rosalie. "Oh Bella!" Edward cried (figuratively of course) "Are you ok?"

I was still coughing but I managed somehow to choke out "Yes" and slightly nod my head to show him I was fine.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry. I thought by me leaving you, you could have a normal, safe and happy life. I wanted you to have the human life you needed and deserved and I though you could only have that safe happy life if I left. I was wrong. Please forgive me. I never imagined I would hurt you so much mentally and physically. Words can't even describe the hatred I have for myself at this moment for doing this to you. But what were you thinking Bella? Suicide? How could you do that to Charlie? Renee? My family? Me?" he said this all so fast I was having trouble keeping up.

"You left me" I accused him" You all left me." Everyone's looked down in shame. "You left me here all alone. I didn't know how to go on. I felt worthless and unloved. There was a whole me. You took part of me with you and I couldn't function anymore. I finally was getting slightly better with the help of my old family friend Jacob Black. Then he left me too. It was like getting another chunk ripped out and stomped on. I couldn't stand it anymore. I was making everyone else life miserable so I decided to just do it. I decided to just…" I couldn't even finish, I left my sentence open to coward to say what I was going to do. But they knew.

"Bella, I told you not to do anything reckless or stupid but I can this is all of my fault and I am so very sorry." Of course he was still blaming himself.

"Edward, none of this is your fault. I was stupid and I decided to take the easy way out and jump. Don't blame yourself for my stupid mistakes. I'm sorry, to all of you." I was now addressing the whole family. "I can't stress it enough how sorry I am to make you all come down here to save me, again." I try to laugh but found it to be very painful. Carlisle noticed my pain.

"Bella, when you… fell." He offered "You hit the water hard because of the long distance from the top to the bottom. You have a dislocated shoulder but other than that and swallowing a lot of water you will be fine. Your throat will be sore for a while and the shoulder might bother you. Just tell me if it does and I can give you something for the pain."

"Thank you" I said. It was hardly understandable. I was exhausted from all of today's events. Attempted suicide, Edward coming back, Victoria nearly killing me. It took a lot out of me. My eyes were closing but I was trying to keep them open just for a while longer.

"She's exhausted." I heard Esme say. "We should get her home so she can rest up and feel better."

"I'll take her home now." Edward reassured her. "You can sleep now love." And then I lost the battle with my heavy eyelids and drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Moon: alternate ending**

(Stephanie Meyer owns all, sadly I don't)

**Chapter 6**

**Edwards POV **

Charlie was still at work when we got back to her house. She was still fast asleep so I carried her inside through the front door using the key under the matt.

I took her upstairs and laid her in bed and put her covers on her and let her continue to sleep. She has a long day, as did the rest of us but she being a human needs time to restore herself to top shape and that means getting sleep.

I sat in the old rocking chair across from her bed on the other side of her room just watching her sleep. I remember when I used to visit her at night when she slept. It was one of my favorite things to do because not only did I get to constantly be with her, I got an insight into her mind briefly due to her talking in her sleep. However, today's sleep was silent.

It was the middle of the day, too early for Charlie to be home so I didn't worry about that but Bella has been sleeping for a while. Today's events happened early in the morning and took place very quickly so she's been sleeping for a good portion of time.

She started to stir in her sleep and I feared she was starting to get nightmares or she was in pain but I realized she was just waking up. I went over to her bed, sitting on the edge, gently stroking her face I said " Hello." She looked up at me with a confused expression.

"Hello?" she said uncertainly while sitting up right and stretching out her arms and neck. She winced in pain. "I'm fine" she stated knowing that I was worried about her. "What are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now."

I was puzzled and hurt by her words. "Do you want me to leave? I can if you want me to." I suggested.

"No!" she basically shouted at me. "I just thought that you would have left after you made sure that I wasn't dead. I assumed you were done her and would want to leave after that."

"Bella," I started, "Why would I leave?" I asked puzzled at her words. Why would I want to leave her again? I need her.

"Oh, well I assumed you wanted to get back to your life and your distractions" she said frowning. Hurt was plastered all over her face.

"What life are you referring to?" I asked. "I don't have a life without you Bella. I thought I explained to you that I only left in the first place to keep you safe but seeing as how you are always in some sort of trouble, I guess I can never leave."

"Seriously?" she asked. "You would really stay here with me?" she continued with a small smile growing on her face.

"Yes," I slowly brought my face closer to hers and we lightly but passionately kissed.

**Bella's POV**

He brought his head back slightly enough to look me in the eyes and promised "Forever." And then we continued our kiss.

_**Wow, that was the end **__****__**….so what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, think it was alright? Please review!!! **_


End file.
